Call to Cloud Ruler
Details: Questgiver: Captain Steffan Location: Cloud Ruler Temple Narrative: As Champion of Cyrodiil and the Oblivion crisis now in the past, the pinnacle of a career has been met. Or has it? Lingering doubts or the want of more fulfilment have assisted you in arriving here as Champion and so the journey begins. Upon receiving the Champion's Armor, a messenger is dispatched with an important message from Captain Steffan to meet him for important discourse at Cloud Ruler Temple. When the messenger delivers the missive it is time to tie up loose ends and prepare for a lengthy and rewarding endeavor into the world of The Blades. So important is the mission; Captain Steffan will be waiting at the gates of Cloud Ruler Temple to greet his well trusted ally. It seems there is an important item to transport safely to Sancre Tor and the task, he feels, should only be entrusted to the Champion. While at Cloud Ruler Temple a special letter for the Champion is revealed. Captain Steffan will also enlist assistance of protecting four Monks on their way to Sancre Tor; protect them with your life. For if one shall die; the trip begins anew. Hint: It is best to travel on foot; following up the rear. Upon arriving at Snowridge Stable the monks are safely delivered and the beauty of the reclaimed Sancre Tor begins to show itself. The Blades Court is the destination; a very rare gathering of Grandmasters and they are awaiting the Champions arrival. Grandmaster Thierney is the spokesman of the group and will ultimately be asking the questions; once accepting his offer head to Requistions and the Quartermaster. Detailed Walkthrough: Reclaiming Sancre Tor begins after becoming Champion of Cyrodiil and collecting the Champion's Armor Counselor Ocato had crafted. Whether the Champion's Armor was just recently collected or whether it was received quite some time ago, Reclaiming Sancre Tor will begin within approximately five (5) minutes as long as the Player character is out of doors. Once Reclaiming Sancre Tor has been loaded as an active mod and the Champion's Armor is in the Player's possession; head out of doors and take a walk, you'll receive the message (a message; not a person delivering a message). The message is from Captain Steffan asking for you, the Champion to return to Cloud Ruler Temple to talk to him. Head to Cloud Ruler and Captain Steffan will be waiting at the gates to begin discussions immediately. The Mysterium Xarxes Relic needs to be transported to Sancre Tor and the Champion, meaning you, is the perfect choice in his eyes. At this same time Captain Steffan will tell about a letter from Martin waiting next to the Mysterium Xarxes in the West Wing and ask for assistance accompanying four (4) monks to Sancre Tor, since you're going that way. The trek to Sancre Tor will be in three days time at dusk, take this opportunity as suggested by Captain Steffan to collect the Mysterium Xarxes, read the letter from Martin, rest and gather any needed supplies. The quest will remind you when it's time to go, Captain Steffan will be in front waiting for you. Speak with Captain Steffan, he will mount Lancer and lead the way to Sancre Tor with the monks following behind. The best strategy is to go on foot and follow up the rear making certain no harm befalls the monks, if one dies the trek is started anew. There are several bandits and a few wild creatures to contend with, Captain Steffan can hold his own, but it is up to you to protect the monks. Stay alert and watchful the entire trip; the monks are not safe until arriving at Snowridge Stable. There will be a quest update when the monks arrive at the stable stating they are safe and to stick close to Captain Steffan. Follow Captain Steffan into Sancre Tor; once inside he will draw you into conversation giving thanks for the assistance and informing you of a meeting to take place in the Blades Court. Follow Captain Steffan, he will lead the way through the village to the Blades Court leading you inside. Once inside the Blades Court Grandmaster Thierney is the gentleman to whom you must speak. Present yourself to him, he's the only Grandmaster standing. Grandmaster Thierney will have some questions; you'll provide the answers. At this time, Grandmaster Thierney asks for the Player to become part of the Blades, to which anyone wanting to play this mod, will accept the proposal. Grandmaster Thierney will relieve the burden of the Mysterium Xarxes and send you off to Requisitions. Category:RST Main Quest